Memories
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Just a one shot, for now. Set after Proof. Focuses on Reid and Prentiss relationship. Enjoy. Please review, let me know if I should continue! My take on what might have happened to make Spencer so angry at Emily.


**Not sure where I am going with this. Set after Proof, or at least I believe that is the right episode. If not feel free to correct me. I've seen every episode but one so I get them confused. Doesn't go with the current timeline. Enjoy. Review!**

_Emily Prentiss continued walking down the hall until she was a good distance from the bullpen. She slumped against the wall, taking a shaky breath as she fought the tears that threatened to spill over. She had left her gun and badge behind; she wouldn't need them anymore. Her shoulders shook as she tried to figure out what she was going to do._

_She tried to ignore the pangs of guilt that clawed at her heart, tried to forget her family that sat in the same building as her. She had always tried to block people out, but every single one of them had gotten to her in their own special way. They were her family. That thought finally pushed her over the edge and tears began to fall as she placed her head on her knees, closing her eyes._

_Emily didn't notice the approaching figure until a hand was laid on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she met his brown eyes; they were full of confusion and worry. "Emily?"_

"_Y-yeah?" She coughed, clearing her throat as she tried to compose herself._

"_What in the world is going on?"_

"_Don't ask that, please?"_

"_You bugged me about my problem…"_

"_Reid, please," She said pathetically. "I can't tell you."_

"_Because you don't trust me." It wasn't a question. He frowned, turning to go but she stood up, grabbing his shoulder._

"_No. God no. I do trust you, with my life. But I just can't tell you." She bit her lip._

"_I get it," he shrugged her hand off. "You don't need help. You've never needed help. You're independent and self-confident. Why would you need the help of someone like me? Of a friend. It's not like we've been on the same team for-"_

"_Just stop it!" Emily demanded as more tears started to fall. She launched herself at Reid, tackling him against the wall._

"_Em-"_

_He was cut off by her lips clashing onto his. Her kiss was heated and varied with emotion; anger, fear, passion. Well, maybe he was kidding himself, but he could see it in her eyes. He kissed her back, letting pent up urges flow into his own kiss._

"_Spencer," she gave him a squeeze before pulling back. "I can't explain what is going on. But I need you to trust me."_

"_I do trust you."_

"_Then don't follow me. Ok?"_

"_Emily," he grabbed for her hand, catching it._

"_When this is all over, you'll understand…"_

"_I'm not so sure."_

"_Use that big brain of yours and you'll figure it out." She gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go. Spencer watched her walk away, fighting the urge to run after her. Sometimes you just had to trust the ones you loved. And now was one of those times._

"Are you paying attention?" Rossi's question snapped Emily out of her memories. JJ smirked, continuing to cut her own onion.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

Rossi muttered something in Italian before jumping onto Reid for peeling half of his onion away. Emily cracked a smile and Morgan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Can't we just eat?" Spencer complained. "I've never been much of a cook."

"You have to have a passion for it."

At the word passion, Emily caught Spencer's eye and he flushed before dropping his gaze. JJ saw the little exchange and suddenly a few things made sense. Emily glared at her when she noticed her satisfied smirk.

"I don't have a passion for cooking," he confirmed.

"Oh, whatever. Just do it. Hotch's orders."

"Hotch never ordered this!"

"Fine, Hotch?"

"I order you to behave," Hotch rolled his eyes. "Y'all are worse than Jack sometimes."

"Sorry, father," Morgan chuckled, teasing him.

The cooking lesson continued and soon everyone had eaten. They sat around Rossi's living room, talking and laughing at some of their goofier moments together. Emily just smiled, glad to have her family back. But she still missed Spencer. Did he remember what they had shared hours before her "death"? Would he ever forgive her.

"Everything ok?" JJ asked as she sat down beside her with a smile.

"Yeah, just thinking," Emily sighed.

"About someone?" She asked, a glint in her blue eyes.

"Do you ever mind your own business?"

"Nope," She grinned. "What aren't you telling me? There was a reason he was so upset."

"I'll tell you later," she muttered. "How's Henry?"

"He's great. You should come by and see him tomorrow. Then we can talk."

"Alright," Emily smiled. "I'll do that. Lay off the Cheetos yet?" She teased.

"Nope. Too addicting," JJ winked before yawning. "I'd better be heading home. Between Will and Henry the house might be in ruins."

"See ya," Morgan chuckled.

Soon everyone was leaving, heading towards their own cars. Emily got in hers but didn't turn it on. Instead she let her head fall against the steering wheel, a flood of emotions smacking her in the face. She felt angry, confused, hurt, and alone. Angry at Ian Doyle for trying to take her family from her, from taking Spencer from her. Confused at Spencer's reactions. One minute he seemed fine, the next he seemed angry at her. It was all understandable, but she wished he would either talk to her or scream in her face. Emily was hurting because she had hurt the people she loved. It was killing her inside. But for the most part, she felt alone. Sure, she had Sergio and her family back, but things would never be the same.

Emily's hand dropped to the gun under her seat instinctively as the passenger door opened and she trained it on the lanky man. "God Reid," she frowned as she turned the safety on. "You could have knocked on the window."

"I did…"

"Oh… Sorry. What do you need?" She tried to put on a false mask of happiness, but she could tell from his eyes he saw right through it.

"To talk."

"Oh." She frowned, starting the car as the heat finally began to get to her. It was a warmer night and the airy was sticky. "About what?" She leaned against her seat, relaxing as the cool air hit her in the face.

"I think you know," He sighed. Spencer wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He just knew that he craved her attention and forgiveness. He had been a real ass.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Emily sighed. "So have at it. Scream at me, yell, or do something other than ignore me, please?" She turned those dark brown eyes on him and they sadness they held made him cringe.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I was just so upset. If you would have told me…Or anyone, things might have been different."

"I couldn't take the chance, I couldn't put any of you at risk. If something would have happened to you, or JJ, or Garcia…you get the point. I couldn't have lived with myself. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you."

"I thought I had lost you," he said softly, staring at his hands.

"Spencer," she said in a near whisper as a few tears forced themselves down her cheeks. She hastily swatted them away, swallowing. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." He replied before leaning over to capture her lips in his. She relaxed into his hand as he laid it on her neck, sighing.

JJ watched from her car with a satisfied smirk. Emily was in for a long day tomorrow.

. . . . . . .

"Emmy come now?" Henry grinned at her from Will's back. JJ couldn't believe that he was about to be four years old. Where did the time go?

"She should be here soon," JJ plucked him off his daddy's back, bouncing him up and down. Will chuckled as his son giggled, winking at JJ. "You taking off?"

"Nah. I'll stick around. If y'all don't mind."

"Not at all," she reached up to kiss him.

"Ewy," Henry covered his eyes. JJ rolled her eyes, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"No one asked you what you thought goober."

"I notta goober! Imma monkey!"

"Boy, that's the truth," Will laughed, grabbing Henry and tickling his sides. "You hungry?"

"Nuh huh! Can I have a sprite?"

"Yeah, come on." He picked him up, letting him scamper onto his shoulders before heading towards the kitchen. JJ smiled, straightening some magazines on the coffee table as the doorbell rang.

"Coming," she called, yawning as she opened the door.

"Hey there," Emily smiled.

"Hey," JJ grinned before pulling her into a hug. "Get in here."

"Before the heat monsters follow me," She laughed.

"Emmy!" Henry broke into a wide grin. He sat on Will's shoulders, one hand tangled in his father's hair, the other wrapped around a green Sippy cup.

"Hey there big guy!" She smiled as he crawled into her arms. "Look at you! I think you grew a whole foot."

"Nuh huh," he giggled, kissing her cheek. "I miss you!"

"I missed you too big guy," she ruffled his hair with a smile. "Hey Will."

"Hey Em. How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going." She laughed. "How are you all doing?"

"Pretty good. Come here buddy," he picked Henry up. "Let's let your momma and aunt talk."

"Kay. Can we make cookie?"

"Yeah, we can make some cookies," He chuckled, carrying him from the room.

"So…" JJ probed as they sat down on the couch.

"So?" Emily pretended to be clueless.

"Oh, whatever! I saw you kissing Spence last night!"

"Ug, do you people always watch me?"

"Pretty much," She smirked. "Spill! When did all this start!"

"The day I uh, left," she looked down with a sigh, ignoring painful memories. "I walked out after leaving my badge and gun and he followed me down the hall. He started getting mad, claiming I didn't trust him. I couldn't get him to shut up, so I kissed him. I guess the feeling were there for both of us because he kissed me back. Then uh, everything happened and I didn't get a chance to talk to him about it. We hadn't really talked until a few days ago. Then last night it just kind of happened again. I think things are ok between us now, but I'm not sure." Emily frowned, suddenly feeling sheepish.

"Wow," JJ bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "Well, I'm happy for you. How is he taking it?"

"Not sure. He is Spencer. He is good at hiding that kind of stuff. So when is Garcia going to start hounding me?"

"Why do you assume I told her?" She asked slyly.

"Because we always tell each other everything," she grinned.

"Good point," JJ smiled. "Plus I figured she'd just hack my email or tap my phone if she thought I was hiding something. I'm glad your back," she reached over to give her a hug. Emily returned the embrace, sighing.

"Believe me, I am glad to be back."

.

.

Spencer let out a yawn as he stared at the window of the small coffee shop. A few people at around on laptops, but for the most part the café was empty. Everyone was inside, trying to beat the heat. He had no clue why he wanted coffee in the middle of the blistering day, but the urge had hit him and he wound up here.

"Here ya go," A young waitress handed him a cup with a smile. He thanked her, half smiling at her. Ever since he had cut his hair he seemed to be getting more attention. He wasn't sure so he liked that.

Spencer took a sip, finding it perfect. He let out a content sigh as he turned back to the book, scanning the pages.

"Hey there."

His head shot up, searching for the source of her voice. He was surprised to find her sitting in front of him, smirking.

"For a profiler, you aren't very observant."

"I was reading," he smiled.

"I can see that," she grinned.

"What are you doing here?" He closed the book, taking another sip before offering her the cup.

"I used my profiling skills to figure out where you were," Emily winked as she took the cup, taking a long sip before handing it back to him.

"In other words you had Garcia track my cell?" Spencer asked slyly, smiling.

"Something like that."

"Heard you and JJ got together to plot our murders."

"Oh yeah. You are first to go. Then Morgan."

"Men haters."

"Totally," she rolled her eyes before relaxing against the booth, propping her feet on his knees.

"Am I a foot stool?"

"Maybe. Come on," she let her feet drop to the floor as she grabbed his keys.

"Where are we going?" He followed, grabbing his book.

"Don't ask questions," she nudged him with a smile.

"That's my job."

"Just get in," she started the car.

"Are you taking me hostage?"

"For now, yep." She started driving towards her apartment.

"Come on Em, tell me where we are going?"

"To my place to watch a movie. I need a normal day."

"What? We don't have enough of those?" He asked sarcastically, leaning against the seat with a yawn. "What kind of music do you listen too?"

"A little of everything."

"Pick a station."

"No."

"Then I am sticking it on country."

"Won't bug me," she smirked. "Oh, I love this song."

"Really?" Spencer cocked an eyebrow. The beginning sounded weird to him. "What's it called?"

"Oh my God Reid, you've seriously never heard Boot Scootin' Boogie?"

"No?"

"Oh brother," she rolled her eyes before turning it up. "Listen and learn."

Spencer chuckled, taking her advice. Soon she was singing along with the song and he was chuckling at her goofy grin. "Alright, I'll admit, it was good song."

"See?" She laughed, pulling up to her apartment. "Let's go."

Spencer got out, following her upstairs with a yawn. Due to the heat, he had worn jeans and a light blue t-shirt out. Emily thought he looked far more…normal, than usual.

Soon Spencer found himself on Emily's couch with Emily curled against his side as Lion King played in the background. It was one of the few Disney movies he hadn't found ridiculous. The movie had been forgotten by time Simba woke Mufasa up; Emily had other ideas.

"You're going to kill me," Spencer chuckled, trying to catch his breath from her last heated kiss.

"I told you we were plotting your murder," she teased, resting her head against his chest.

"Right, my bad. I forgot."

"Bull crap," she laughed before propping herself up so she could look at him. "Hey Reid?"

"Hey what?"

"I love you."

"I already knew that."

"Someone has a big ego," she rolled her eyes.

"Not as big as Morgan's. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

**So…that was my first Reid/Prentiss fanfic. I thought it turned out ok. Should I go on for another chapter or two? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
